Invincible
by ZmajGoddess
Summary: The boys have been catured by OZ and are being held prisoner to “question”. Only the Ozzies make a mistake, they decide to question Duo...Deathfic songfic, violence.


Invincible  
  
I unfortunately don't own the G-boys; if I did I would be much happier, wallowing in money. Also, the song is by Pat Benatar, _Invincible. _But I don't so don't bother suing; I don't have anything, I'm a poor college student people! Unless of course you want a couple blood thirsty dust bunnies....I got plenty of those. Comments are always appreciated....craved actually. REVIEWS!!! I NEED REVIEWS. Uh...sorry....I'm ok now. So please, review; let me know what you liked, what you didn't, the good, the bad and the ugly basically. However flames will be laughed at, so I wouldn't even bother.  
  
Note: I'm going to give a small summary; just so the reader is hopefully not lost. This story is sorta starting in the middle. The boys have been catured by OZ and are being held prisoner to "question". No I won't mention how they ended up in said situation. This is a bit angsty, very violent....and it is a death fic. Don't worry, it'll have a semi good ending.  
  
They chose him because of they thought out of all five of us, he was the weakest. They didn't try Trowa; somehow they knew that his silence wouldn't be broken by such violent action as those they toyed with. Wufei had proved himself a worthy adversary with a cast iron will. They thought about hurting sweet little Quatre thinking that it might get to the rest of us; but that idea was vetoed. I guess someone realized that the blonde they held was the same one who destroyed a couple colonies and they really didn't want him to go ZERO on them. Not that I can blame them, I don't particularly want to see him like that again either.; I was trained to withstand practically all forms of it; so it was pretty much pointless to work on me. The only one left was Duo. I think that if they had to make the decision again, they would have chosen differently. To them Duo was an annoyance. He had pulled pranks on all the based, destroyed many of their bases, all the while laughing like an idiot. Quite frankly that right there would have made me choose one of the other of us... When they first dragged him into the middle of the room and pushed him into a chair, hands tied behind his back; I will admit, I was worried. I mean, Duo does have a bad tendency to run his mouth.  
  
_ This bloody road remains a mystery  
  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
  
What are we waiting for?  
  
Won't anybody help us?  
  
What are we waiting for?_  
  
Duo starred up at the man who was questioning him; man by the name of Smith. From where I was chained, I could partially see Duo's face. HE starred at the man defiantly, violet eyes flashing with barely contained anger.  
  
"Now, pretty boy, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way....it's totally up to you." Smith said, his voice was smug. Duo gave him a cocky grin.  
  
"Well, that totally depends on what you consider to be the easy way, and the hard way." Duo said pleasantly.  
  
"The easy way is that I ask the questions, and you answer me honestly. The hard way....well either way you're going to do it my way, so it might as well be the easy way, now don't you think, kid?"  
  
"Now this is indeed an important decision.....can I have a whole ten seconds to think about this?" Duo asked, sounded cocky yet sincere.  
  
"By all means..."(1) Smith said, a smug smile spreading across his face. Duo motioned for the officer to come closer, nodding with his head. Smith, confident in his superiority, did so. Duo spit directly into the man's face as soon as he was close enough.  
  
_ We can't afford to be innocent  
  
Stand up and face the enemy  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be Invincible_  
  
"The name is Maxwell to you, bitch. Fuck you and your offer; there ain't nothin' you can do to me that I ain't have done to me already!" Duo growled.  
  
"We shall see about that, boy!" Smith snarled and that was the end of the talking. Two men came up and began wailing on Duo, using him as a punching bag. All they got for their efforts was laughter. When the men finished, Smith came forward again.  
  
"You ready to talk yet, boy?" He growled.  
  
Duo had a split lip, broken nose, black eye and a nasty bruise on his left cheek; along with several cracked ribs. Duo was hunched in on himself, his shoulders were shaking. For a second, I thought that he was crying...then the noise got louder, and louder. It was laughter...Duo was laughing....  
  
"Is that all you got boyo?" Duo asked, his voice mocking; "A half starved street urchin lass could do worse then you and you pig-shit lackeys."  
  
Smith's eyes sparked with anger, he motioned for his men to go again...with the same result. For five hours this went on, Smith using different torture techniques, and Duo either laughing or insulting him, normally both. I know that Oz had decided to torture one of us in front of the others in order to get the others to talk; and I know that we all agreed that we wouldn't. But I'll be damned if I could barely watch Duo get the shit beat out of him. I couldn't stand it, watching as each blow fell; Training prevented me from doing anything other then watch, I would have told them everything, if it meant they would stop. I also knew that Duo would never forgive me. So I watched; I watched as he was tortured, and plotted my revenge. However when Smith brought out the knives and the needles, I barely contained my desire to help Duo.  
  
_This shattered dream you cannot justify  
  
We're gonna scream until we're satisfied  
  
What are we running for?  
  
We've got the right to be angry  
  
What are we running for?  
  
When there's no where we can run to anymore_  
  
Duo, however, was unfazed by this. "Awesome," he stated, "I haven't shot myself with anything good in a long time..." Smith glared at him, and then unsheathed the knife. It was a long hunting knife, very similar to the one Duo wore in his boot.....correction, it was the knife Duo wore in his boot. "Isn't killin' me with my own knife a lil over done nowadays?" Duo asked conversationally around a split lip. Smith ignored him, and slashed the shirt off of Duo; revealing his pale skin...skin that was littered with bullet wound scars and straight scars from sharp objects. Across his chest were a multitude f scars; a large circular one on his abdomen, a two inch long knife wound in his side. Smith raised an eye brow at the scars, "I se someone else has had the pleasure of your flesh before me...." Duo snorted. Smith and one of his goons decided to play tic-tac-toe on Duo's chest. I have to say, that Duo impressed me; he didn't make a sound, not a whimper; in fact if I didn't know better I would say that he didn't feel anything at all.  
  
At the seventh hour the comm unit buzzed and a female voice said, "Has he talked yet?"  
  
"No ma'am" Smith said, "We're still working on it..."  
  
"You have had your fun, Smith" the voice crackled, "Now stop playing around and go to another one...I want that information!" The radio went dead.  
  
"Well you heard the lady; time to finish this up." Smith said, he sounded disappointed.  
  
"Fuck you cock-sucker." Duo spat; one of the goons back handed him hard. The two men stood next to Duo's chair, Smith advanced; needle in hand.  
  
"I'm going to take pleasure in watching you die..." Smith purred.  
  
"Funny that...." Duo said, his head hanging limply from his shoulders; "I'm already dead!" He then looked directly at Smith; and suddenly I was looking into the eyes o Shinigami. Duo's normal bright, laughing eyes were cold and so dark a violet they appeared almost black. There was nothing there, no emotion, nothing but the chill of death.  
  
_ We can't afford to be innocent  
  
Stand up and face the enemy  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be Invincible  
  
And with the power of conviction  
  
There is no sacrifice  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be Invincible  
_  
Immediately following this strange statement, was the metal CLANK CLANK as his handcuffs hit the stone floor. Faster then I knew he could move, Duo surged to his feet; he snapped the neck of the first goon with practiced ease. He then whirled and slammed the heel of his palm into the second goon's startled face, shoving cartilage and shattered bone into the man's brain. Suddenly, there was nothing in front of Duo but Smith. Absently Duo knelt and picked up the keys that the guard had dropped and tossed them to Wufei. The keys landed with a CLANG, startling Smith out of his stunned paralysis. He quickly drew his gun and pointed directly at Duo. Duo smiled, and stalked forward, unfazed. Then, he charged, running full tilt at Smith; who fired off three shots before Duo was on him. Under, up and around, Duo maneuvered himself behind Smith and somehow managed to wrap his long braid around Smiths throat.  
  
"As I said...." Duo snarled as he wrapped the braid tighter around Smith's neck, "There ain't any form of torture that you can come up with that I haven't already gone through." Smith was turning blue. With a vicious twist, Duo snapped all the vertebrae in Smiths neck. The man collapsed to the floor, dead.  
  
Duo bent down and tugged one of the jackets off the OZ men, and pulled it on. Then, not waiting to see if the rest of us were with him; strolled out the door.  
  
I was amazed that Duo was still standing; I knew for a fact that at least one of those bullets had hit him; and that was on top of everything that had already been done to him. Up three levels to the surface floor, and out on to the grounds we went; destroying everything and anything that got in our way...actually Duo destroyed everything that got in HIS way. The entire way he didn't falter once; walking with a single minded determination that was astounding. We raced across the small field that separated the base from the forest; there was immediate gun fire. I don't think any of us escaped that one unscathed. I know I was hit once in the arm; I saw Quatre stumble and fall, but roll quickly to his feet again. Then we were in the forest; running for all we were worth. Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei headed west, Duo and myself headed east, agreeing to meet up again at one of Quatre's mansions in the next country.  
  
_Won't anybody help us?  
  
What are we running for?  
  
When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore  
_  
Together Duo and I ran the hounds of hell on our tails; no I'm serious OZ had a pack of blood hounds on our trail. In the wee hours of the morning, we came across a stream and were able to run up the water; which thankfully confused the mutts that were on our trail. As dawn was beginning to break, covering the forest in a soft pinkish glow; we stopped to rest. We had crossed the invisible line of the two countries sometime in the night; so for the moment we were safe. Duo leaned against the trunk of a large tree; where his knees immediately buckled and he slid to the forest floor. I moved over to help him; taking hold of his shoulder and chest; the fabric was soaked. I pulled my hand away; it came away red. It was then I realized that Duo's clothes were dark with blood; soaked with it.  
  
"Duo?" I said softly; leaning toward him and giving him a little shake. He opened his violet eyes; eyes that were clouded with pain...and relief? He laughed softly; "Looks like they go me pretty good; huh Heero."  
  
I nod not trusting my voice; I focused myself on trying to stop the bleeding from his chest with my jacket.  
  
"Enough, Yuy," He said, "It's too late; I've lost far too much blood and the wounds are too severe..." I shook my head; I knew what he was going to say. "Heero, I'm not going to make it to night fall; we both know that." Yes, I knew that; my damned brain couldn't help but do the calculations and confirm what he said; but that didn't mean I had to admit it.  
  
"Don't be silly; you'll be fine." I said; my voice cracking a bit. "We'll get you to Quatre's and everything will be fine..." Duo gently laid a finger on my lips, silencing me; "I won't make it that far; I can't even get up."  
  
"Don't talk like that, of course you can..."  
  
"No, I'm at the end of my strength, I used all I had to get us out of the base, I've been running on adrenaline for the last several hours." He stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Besides, I don't WANT to get up. I don't want to fight; I've been fighting my whole life; I want some peace..."  
  
"Duo...." I whispered, not believing what I was hearing. Duo wanted to die?? Impossible. The...the blood loss was obviously affecting his judgement.  
  
"Heero...?" His voice was soft, almost timid; "Do you think you could sit here with me...I-I..." I smiled at him, sliding closer to wrap my arms around him. I don't know how long we sat there in silence, with me simply holding him. Then, suddenly, Duo began to talk. It was not his usual pointless banter that was used to fill in silence; this was different....this was his life story.  
  
Duo told me what he could remember of his parent, of his very first best friend Solo and their gang of war orphans; and about Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. He told me of all the pain that was in his life, and all the love he had experienced. He talked long into the day; the sun had begun to sink on the horizon before Duo finished his tale; by then his voice had grown slurred and his eyes had begun to slip shut.  
  
_We can't afford to be innocent  
  
Stand up and face the enemy  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be Invincible  
  
And with the power of conviction  
  
There is no sacrifice  
  
It's a do or die situation  
  
We will be Invincible_  
  
I wrapped my arms around the braided fool tighter. It was funny; a week ago I couldn't wait for Duo to leave, to leave me alone...now I couldn't fathom what I would do without him. It was nearly impossible to image going on without waking up to find that Duo had pulled another prank, or hear his laughter as he ran up and down the hall way trying to avoid either Wufei or myself as we tried to strangle him. Without realizing it a single tear began to roll down my face.  
  
"Heero...." He whispered, his breathing was labored now, "Do me a favor; after you guys have kicked Oz's ass; go out and find something you enjoy doing...go and live your life...promise?"  
  
I nodded; I think at that moment I would have agreed to anything he asked me to do.  
  
"Night, partner...." Duo whispered, "I'll see you on the other side..." Then he was gone, the air left his lungs with a gently sigh, a small smile curved his lips. Tears ran freely down my face, "Please, don't leave me...." A warm breeze blew through the leaves; 'I will always be with you' it seemed to whisper. Gently I picked up Duo's still form and began the long walk to Quatre's mansion.  
  
The news of Duo's death shocked everyone; not surprising since everyone seemed to have this strange idea that Duo would somehow live forever. The day after I arrived, I set about making a funeral pyre for Duo and placed it on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. At dusk, I lit the pyre; the dried wood caught quickly, engulfing our friend in flames. I watched the fire for a long time; I missed the braided fool already. I turned my back on the fire, attempting to blink away the tears that formed in my eyes. Night had fallen and you could see the stars stretch out for miles. The smoke drifted out over the ocean, obscuring the stars. I blinked; was that a face I saw in the smoke? As the final rays of sun slipped past the horizon, a face appeared in the smoke above the ocean. A smiling laughing Duo looked back at Heero; suddenly he was joined by another face, an older male face, then a slightly older female face... Father Maxwell and Sister Helen, Heero thought; then yet another face, this time a young boy a little older then Duo...Solo. Heero smiled; the four faces smiled down on him and suddenly Heero knew that finally Duo was happy.  
  
Eventually the war ended and peace once again reigned. Heero took a job as a computer programmer, something he truly enjoyed doing; and every once in a while when Heero grew depressed and seemed to have lost his way in life. He would come home to find everything in his home rearranged; and the sound of two children's laughter echoing in the room. One of the voices sounded suspiciously like Duo...  
  
_** We will be Invincible  
**_  
Don't kill me please!! Come on it's not that bad...is it? At least it had a semi-happy ending right?  
  
1. This whole conversation Duo has is based on a conversation that Stone Cold and Vince McMan had on wrestling that I thought was awesome and it fit...


End file.
